With the advancement of the science and technologies, communication network technologies have been developed in succession to meet various kinds of demands of users.
The basic idea of a network system is that wireless apparatuses and base stations are able to transmit packets with each other without causing confusion and ambiguity. That is, a wireless apparatus/base station needs the ability to determine whether a packet is designated for itself or not. However, as the number of the wireless apparatuses/base stations grows, prior methods for determining whether a packet belongs to some particular wireless apparatus may be no longer functional. With the shortcoming of prior methods, a network system has to put a limit on the number of the wireless apparatuses/base stations that it can accommodate to prevent from causing confusion and ambiguity.
For many wireless communication applications, the growing of a network system is inevitable. Therefore, a mechanism for wireless apparatuses/base stations to identify their own packets without causing confusion and ambiguity is in an urgent need for a growing network system.